


Nightmare

by filthyvictorian



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyvictorian/pseuds/filthyvictorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one boy needs comfort and the other supplies it. (Spoilers for chapter 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the fact that Ishimaru is a last name while Mondo is a first name. I blame the fandom for the naming inconsistencies.

_He was shaking all over, tears pouring from his eyes as he watched his best friend be prepared for execution. The motorcycle started up and he wanted so desperately to look away, to tear his eyes off of Mondo but he couldn’t. It was so sickening to watch and it hurt him so badly and he was about to—_

Ishimaru awoke to the sound of screaming. It took him a minute to figure out it was his own. What a terrible dream, he thought with a shudder. He took a shaky breath and wiped a couple of stray tears from his eyes. Ishimaru looked over at the clock on his bedside table: 4:38 am. About two hours too early for him to be awake, but he knew there was no way he was going to get back to sleep now. He got out of bed and shuffled into the dorm’s bathroom, flicking on the light and turning on the tap to splash some water on his face. He shut off the water and looked in the mirror. The tip of his nose was still red from crying, and he could already see drk bags forming under his eyes. Then again, that could be the lighting.

Ishimaru turned the bathroom light off and walked back into his bedroom. The clock read 4:41. Not even five minutes had passed. Ishimaru stood in the middle of his room and stared at the door. Leaving his dorm at such an odd hour of the morning would be a strict violation of school rules, yet he wanted nothing more than to see that Mondo, his brother, was alright. (Of course he knew that he was alright and his dream was just that, but despite how silly it was, Ishimaru still worried.) It was a definite conflict of interests. Being a Super High School Level Hall Monitor, Ishimaru valued the rules above all else. But Mondo was an incredibly close competitor.  
Ishimaru took a tentative step towards the door, followed by another, and another, until he was at the door, poised with a hand on the knob. He took a deep breath and in one fell swoop unlocked the door and pushed the handle. The door creaked open. The hallway beyond was very dark and would be difficult to navigate if Ishimaru did not know the path to his brother’s dorm room by heart. He shut his door quietly, heart pounding in his ears. He’d never broken the rules before. It was almost physically painful, but he kept reaching for the goal of checking on Mondo.

When he got to his brother’s door, he thought about the time. Would Mondo be angry with him for waking him up so early? Ishimaru debated turning back, but a flashback to his dream pushed him to knock. After a minute, he knocked again, darting hi head around to make sure nobody else had heard. He was about to knock again when he heard something unlock and the door in front of him creaked open to reveal a very tired Mondo.

"Ishimaru…?" he asked in a voice laden with sleep. Without warning, Ishimaru moved forward and wrapped his arms around Mondo’s waist, burying his head in the Gang Leader’s chest. Mondo was clearly at a loss. He made a noise that was something between a squeak and a gag and looked down at his brother.

"I was worried about you," Ishimaru proclaimed, muffled by the other’s shirt.

"…Why?"

"Bad dream."

A little smile slipped onto Mondo’s lips as he wrapped his arms around the other boy. He walked backwards, guiding Ishimaru into his dorm; he shut the door with his foot.

After a short while, Ishimaru’s grip slackened, and he let go of his brother, who pulled away to look at Ishimaru, whose face was red as a beet.

"S-Sorry about that," he said before clearing his throat.

"Nah, don’t worry about it," said Mondo with as much of a grin as he could muster at five in the morning.

Ishimaru gave him a lopsided smile in return. “Well, I guess I should get back to my dorm and—”

"Why not spend the night?" Mondo blurted out. "I mean, uh, the rest of the night. Since you’re here and all."

 

“Is that… Proper?” Ishimaru asked.

 

“Sure,” replied Mondo, “it’ll be like a sleepover.”

 

“I have never been to one of those.”

 

Mondo chuckled and shuffled over to his bed, climbing in as he said, “Consider it a practice round.”

Ishimaru walked over to the bed as well, pulling back the covers and practically falling on to the mattress. He was beat. Without thinking, Mondo moved closer to Ishimaru, so their sides were touching. Definitely thinking, Ishimaru held Mondo’s hand lightly. Neither boy moved away.

"Goodnight, _aniki._ ”


End file.
